hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ryan1000
help I don't know how to remove pages. I accidentally put a nickname hurricanes page in the real wiki whilst I wanted to put it in my user page. how do i remove pages? sorry :( Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala 21:13, May 7, 2012 (UTC)Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala Thanks Thank you. I made a big mistake by the way... -_- its called 2012 nicknames atlantic hurricanes or something like that then it goes .... ty :D Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala 22:54, May 7, 2012 (UTC)Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala CobraStrike: Administrator Application Form Ryan1000, I am submitting my application form for adminship. I would be fine being promoted to any of the three levels (rollbacker, admin, b-crat) but I am especially looking for a position as admin. If there are any changes or needs I can always move to the other ranks. CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 00:17, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Why do you want to be an administrator? ' I would like to be an administrator to make editing adjustments and interface remodeling, as well as organization of the different aspects of the wikia. In addition I could add extensions and create extensions so that editing and using the wikia would become more fun, useful, and easy. '''Approximately how many contributions (not minor) have you made to this site? ' Most of the time I discuss tropical cyclones, model forecasts, and other things tropical on the forums. However, I also edit the wiki content part of the wikia and work with templates and introduce new ideas. I also recently rennovated the main page to a much more convenient and organized interface. In total I have about 700 edits (as of this time). 'Have you made any articles that, from your work, became featured? ' While this wikia does not run through a featured article process, on Wikipedia I have generated a featured article and a good article. (The scale on Wikipedia articles is Stub, Start, C, B, Good Article, A, Featured Article). 'Have you ever reverted vandalism? If so, please give a specific example. ' Because of the tight and friendly wikia community, as well as the relative "unkowningness" of this wikia from outsiders, vandalism rarely occurs if it does at all. As such I have not reverted vandalism, but I have on Wikipedia. 'Have you ever been blocked from this or any wiki site? If yes, please explain. ' No. I have not been blocked for any reason on any other site that has user generated content as well. '''Why do you think we should make you an administrator? I think I should be an administrator because I have a lot of editing experience from Wikipedia to make life easier on the wikia. In addition I can introduce many new ideas and extensions (like insertable Google Maps) onto the wikia. In addition I am not a very bipolar or rude person. I easily compromise and respect others. I wouldn't be upset with promoting you to an admin, though the hurricane wiki for the most part pretty much runs itself. Like I said to Cyclone10, I don't have a problem with sharing admin duties, and as far as i'm concerned, there is no "limit" to the number of admins to a wiki, but it's really up to me to choose how many there is for this one. As Cyclone10 said, only I (a Bureaucrat) can upgrade other users to admins. I'll think about it and respond tomorrow. Ryan1000 02:58, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::We should have a community vote, IMO, like Wikipedia. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 04:02, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::We have three admin until know four if Cobra strike is upgrade. I think YE has a good idea we should vote like a community but that is my opinion.Allanjeffs 06:18, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm not upset with promoting one or two other users to admins, but if everyone asks for admin rights, I won't do it. I may give you rollback rights, but we're not gonna have 10 admins on a wiki that isn't visited by more than 20 or so different users (some only on special occasions) anually. 'Ryan1000' 23:08, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Model Runs I thought just came to me this morning, and I was wondering if we could create a "Models" sub-forum for discussion of observations of model runs and future storms predicted by computer models. 'CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 13:06, May 31, 2012 (UTC) The forum itself can be used to discuss about what the models think are coming; making a seperate page for computer models would make the HWiki storm archives look like stubs. I don't see a huge need about making a computer model page. ''Ryan1000' 19:40, May 31, 2012 (UTC)